


free writing thing

by Gilbert100



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbert100/pseuds/Gilbert100





	free writing thing

Group 1

Rules: 1. Don’t delete anything! It all becomes part of the group work!

  1. Try to connect everyone’s writing together in as much of a cohesive story as you can. 
  2. Use narrative writing, poetry, song lyrics, or any sort of writing you like!
  3. Try and incorporate a couple of these words into whatever you're writing. Once you have used a word, highlight it so people know that word has been used. If someone uses the word before you can highlight it, cool! Itll make the story even more interesting!



Words: Sweep, Basin, credit, Elephant,  Swear , Joystick, Vegtable, Jumping,  Clean ,  Murder ,  Cow , Cower, Carriage,  Crayon , Charge,  Stitch ,  Throw , lung, rational, ego, Basketball, Lung, Highway, Momentum,  Call , Dismissal, Sustain,  Hollow ,  Trick , Alive. 

  
  


I was sitting on my bed on y brotherx switch when playing hollow kightly hollows when i got a call and when i answered it was my brother calling to ask when i put his prince costume i was then left on the bed drawing since i logged off and i sat there drawing with my crayons and singing random songs bout video games and other things after awhile i gor bored and began to throw my pillows on my bed after a while i started fiddling with the slose stitch of my sweater and began to hum a song about cats? After a while i began to read a random book about murder.

It was an intriguing question, one I didn’t have an answer to, You see, when things go in our laundry basket, they don’t EVER come back. I swear it wasn’t some childhood scary story, I once lost my cat in there. What to say to my naive brother? Well I definitely said the wrong thing. 

“What’s that?” I asked, causing him to repeat the question. “Oh, THAT costume. Yeah, no idea,” I added as I hung up the phone. What could I say? Once his shirt was found, it would probably be clean, but I doubted that would ever happen. After a few minutes of deep thought, my brother ran into my room, looking pissed beyond measure.

“Where is it?” He asked in a creepily calm voice. He always scared me, despite his threats having no real life significance.

“Maybe it replaced your urbrain, that would explain a lot,” I smiled, turning my chair to face him 

“Ha ha,” He said, sarcastically. I felt like a cow heading to the slaughter. “Where. Is. It, idiot,” He added, looking angrier than ever.

  
  
  


Chargebolt hello? Do you know where you are or whats hapaning shinsou said uhh my name is denki kamanari and im at **** mall and there was a villan attack. But i got hurt? I think I hit my head cause i have a headache . *whew* shighed shinsou thank god your allright i was pretty woreyed ther for a minute i think youpassed out but you seem to be oaky. Yeah im alraight but are you oakay i dident even see if yiu werer alright kamanir said yeah its just your my top prioraty so yeah but yeah im okay shinsou contunuded but wait wahy is there a cow in this mall kamanari asked shinsou oh the villan could reanimate dead animals.

  
  
  


“There was a rational thought in someone’s brain, probably, but who can tell in such strange circumstances?” That’s what the voice said from somewhere nearby. Strange indeed, when voices can appear from nowhere saying things that may or may not be anything.

  
  


“Crayons are things. Waxy colourful things. Things that melt in pretty drips! “ 

The first voice was quiet for a while, considering this thing about crayons/. A conversation needs two sides, and apparently, these weren’t conversationalists. Just people who like to monologue. Or creatures. Or meta text? Anyway the craypms conversation wasn’t going anywhere with the first speaker, but maybe it didn’t have to if there were other voices who wanted to talk.

  
  
  


“Is this a trick?” Asked the first voice. 

“It’s a crayon,” said the second.

“...Ah.” Said the first voice. Clearly this was an ‘ah’ of the “what?” kind and not the “O I see’ kind.

(feel free to continue this conversation!)_

“Psst”, said a fourth voice, speaking to the one in parentheses. “You’re breaking the fourth wall.”

(oph, sorry, I’ll see myself out)

Group 2

Rules: 1. Don’t delete anything! It all becomes part of the group work!  
2\. Try to connect everyone’s writing together in as much of a cohesive story as you can.   
3\. Use narrative writing, poetry, song lyrics, or any sort of writing you like!  
4\. Try and incorporate a couple of these words into whatever youre writing. Once you have used a word, highlight it so people know that word has been used. If someone uses the word before you can highlight it, cool! Itll make the story even more interesting!

Words: Sweep, Basin, credit, Elephant, Swear, Joystick, Vegtable, Jumping, Clean, merder Cow, Cower, Carriage, Crayon, Charge, Stitch, Throw, lung, rational, ego, Basketball, Lung, Highway, Momentum, Call, Dismissal, Sustain, Hollow, Trick, Alive. 

Sweeping away the dusty hardwood I get the feeling that I can sustain the momentum.

Im hollow inside and no one seems to see it, am i alive am i not? Id on;t even know anymorwe sometimes i feel as if im falling and i can’t stop other times i think i can talke on thw world by jumping in a carriage. 

I swear sometimes im doing fine and i can see where my future is going and other times it feels as if i can’t even breathe anymore … is that normal? I don’t even know, maybe im just to far gone to even feel alive anymore. 

I try so hard to feel clean again biut i can’t i feel her in thoughts in my head and her pain in my chest. I am not her but i know her well, probably better then i know myself but then agaon i don’t even know myself most of the time am i even me?

I skometimes wonder if i’m truly alone?? Who knows? My lungs fill with cement and i double my efforts towards feeling alive. It doesn’t seem like it should matter? I’ll stitch up all the wounds and undertake a new perspective, wondering when the fufilment begins. 

Everyday I go about my life alive, but never truly living. I spend my time going step by step every day repeating the same actions over and over as I am told to do. From a young age our parents assign us our futures whether they mean to or not. They raise us to be “good” or “bad”, to follow the rules of society. Society’s version of normal is never what I've thought of myself to be try as I might I never seen to fit into their definition and their perception of what my life should be. Society wants us alive. But not living. To live is to show our fullest potential in the areas in which we shine and to reach the happiness that we desire so much. It almost seems as though we spend the later parts of our lives striving to obtain the joy we felt like in our youth. Not just the joy though. The sadness and the other emotions that seemed to come so easily to us at one point in time that we gradually learned to push down and to not feel because those feelings were seen as a distraction to what was “more important”. We aren't allowed to experience anxiety at school or have a day to break down and let out our feelings because that was time wasted that could have been spent turning that A to an A+. The happiest time of my life was when I finally realized I can just let go. I can go about my life without the fear or staying on path. That I can create a path of my own, one that leads to my happiness and fullness in my life. Being alive is not the same as living, and I think sometimes people forget that. All the time I spent “alive” made my stop experiencing the emotions that I so desperately want to experience. I want to be able to experience not only the good emotions but the bad as well, sadness, happiness, anger, joy, jealousy, and so much more. All of the things I prohibited myself from feeling for so long because they distracted me from reaching the end of the path I was being led down. Please everyone… don't make the mistakes I did, live your life, don't just be alive. 

i stare into the empty basin and i wonder 

I wonder if i am living to my fullest i ask staring down at my phone as i get a call i go into immediate dismissal i cower there knowing abowt the merdurrs in the city they made a monument to honor the dead, i get an amber alert about a death im shocked at the alert it says i just died it cant be im sitting here i breath in the cool air as it fills my lungs i throw my phone like a basket ball i tried to be rational but i cant i feel like a cow about to die i feel like some one is going to charge at me and kill me i know i am not alone there is blood dripping from the street light i think of the joy stick my brother and i used to play with i cant i

Is it ego or is it earned? A question that I ask, seeming to scream it at myself rvery day. I’m not empty. It’s just scraping the bottom of the basin every day. Not empty. Just losing fuel. 

I open my eyes and see people crowding me like im stuck in the middle of a hoard of elephants running around me. Its suffocating and i just want to run to the quietest place on earth where no one can ever hurt me again.

I awake droggy, and unable to move my limbs. You’re speeding down a highway though I don’t know which one. I attempt to sit up but I am knocked back down by the random iteams with me in the back of your trunk. I try to scream. Desperate I pull the little bit oof energy I have left and let out an ulgy scream, but it is muffled my the material wrapped around me. I flail my legs and hit the door to your trunk but the tight ropes tied around my legs prevent me from breaking free.I feel the roads getting rougher telling me that you have abandoned the highway for a country road. Through the cloth wrapped around my face I hear you talking to someone. You’re tense and your voice is fast and shaky from your anxiety. I drop of something runs down my cheek but I’m unable to tell if it’s a tear or a blood drop. I’m blind. Due to the lighting or the the struggle though I’m not sure. I still can’t move my arms and the sharp pains alert me that they are most certainly broken. What did you do. I feel the car stop and every muscle in my body tightens to the point I fear they will snap. You load a gun, and exit the car still shouting on the phone. And once again I’m alone. I smell gasoline, and I break out into a cold sweat. I know it’s not bellow you to kill someone. I hear you approach the trunk where I lay completely helpless.  
I need t get out, I need to get out, and I don’t know how to break out. How am i supposed to escape. Before I even have time to think you open the trunk. You grab me. I flail. You fail in pain. I mangae to untie myself and gain my footing. I run.

Runnign, Running, I cant stop. I cant look back, IS this where everything had led me? I can remember much of the past few days but i can remember when they had knocked me out and drove to the middle of the woods. A strange figure, it appears infront of me. Terrified i look to see an escape, all i can see is long grass for miles upon miles. I could still smell raindrops from minutes prior, it was thunderstorming but it had suddenly stopped. Ironic isnt it? Once everything stops so does the weather. I can watch as the figure reaches down to me but i cant do anything, i feel as though i am paralyzed, i cant stop them. Out of the corner of my eye i can see lights flashing, Red, Blue. IS it the police? Or another trick? I may never know, i try to scream but my throat tenses up. I cant speak. This is truly a horror to behold  
Why cant i speak? Why can’t i move? Is this my end? The dark figure grabbed my arm and started dragging me back to the log cabin, as we drew closer i could smell the fire, the pine needles, the food, how long has it been since i had food? When we finally reach the cabin i look around, it looks different. I try to talk, saying anything but i cannot i cooperate with this strange figure as they drag me inside. I can’t speak, i can’t move but i sure as hell can smell, and the food here smells extraordinary. ALthough i need food, i also need to survive, i must try to find a way out. I was thrown on a couch across froma fireplace, it was warm.  
I must try to move, at least a little bit, I start with my fingers up and down, up and down. I try to move them slowly, i cant feel it but i think they’re moving. I can move….. A little bit. As i try to move more, i realize i can move my neck, my legs, and my arms. I try to stand but i fall. KNocking over a potted plant. THe soil fell on to my arm, the noise echoes

In. out.  
In. out.  
As my eyes slip out of focus i begin to relax  
The steady beating of my heart and the whisper of the air in my lungs  
Are the only sounds i can hear  
In. out.  
In. out.  
Falling now, though there is no wind.   
In.  
Only the softness around me.  
out.  
Then, finally  
I sleep.

To your credit, i never really noticed untl today just where all of this was going. Clever trick, I suppose. 

I’m kinda like a broken crayon that way, useful for nothing but to mkae the other crayons look better. No one wants a broken crayons the damage byond repair crayons. Just like me, i a m that broken crayon, when im used i can make something beautiful but then im thorewn away like nothing, nonboduy just a pawn to use for others enjoyment and maybe im just used to it. Or maybe im dto done to care anymore.

Is it an elephant in the room? Or is it just that you and your feelings take up a suffocating amount of space? Or maybe your frelings are the elephant in the room. Maybe it is Both. 

I hate it.i hate everything,everything just sucks and i cant just speak my mind whenever i want i keep it all in and it over whelmes me with thoughts.

My mother used to hate that I wasn’t a fan of Vegetables 

Thank goodness I’ve discovered it’s all a game...played with a joystick that needs to be re-charged.


End file.
